I'll Walk You Home
by outawork
Summary: Nick and Judy admit their feelings for each other and go on their first real date.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

 **I'll Walk You Home...**

Before he'd gone through the police academy and they'd been made partners, he knew that she'd feelings for him. Even back when they took down Bellwether and he was holding her he could feel her pressing in to him and he knew he was right. He was determined to get her to admit it to him and herself. So on that first day on patrol he thought of a way.

"You know you love me," he said knowing she did.

"Do you I know that? Yes. Yes, I do."

He could tell that she was nervous. After they got off that day he'd took her back to her apartment and he stood there while she fumbled with the key.

"I'll see you in the morning Carrots."

Then he started to walk away and heard the door open.

"Please don't leave Nick!"

He stopped and then felt her hand take his.

"Please come in for a minute."

"OK Fluff."

She shut the door behind them and turned to look at him. She just stared for minute.

"Say it again."

He smiled.

"You know you love me."

"Yes Nick, I do with all my heart."

Tears came and rolled down her cheeks. He dropped to his knees and smiled.

"OK. Oh you bunnies, you're so emotional."

He saw a bit of a smile on her face and then she came into his arms. They hugged each other gently. Then she pulled back and took his face in her hands. She kissed him and he returned it. Her lips parted and he tasted her for the first time. She was sweet and little salty at the same time. When their tongues touched it was like an electric went through them both. Then he held her tighter and ran a hand down her back and found her tail. Giving it a squeeze he felt her stiffened and her heart speed up. Then she broke the kiss.

"Oh Nick!" she gasped.

Then Pronk and Bucky started up.

"You shut up!"

"You shut up!"

Then fury came to his bunny's face.

"I've had it with those two idiots!" she shouted, startling him. "Nick, come with me!"

"Yes ma'am!"

She opened the door hard enough that the knob put a hole in the wall. Nick caught it before it slammed shut and followed her. Then she banged her noisy neighbor's door so hard that frame shook in the wall and plaster dust drifted to the floor. Then the door opened.

"What the hell…"

"Pronk, you're under arrest!"

"You can't…"

She took out her handcuffs and stepped closer to him. Nick came up beside his bunny with his out too.

"Wanta bet?"

He stepped back and Bucky came up beside him.

"You're under arrest too."

"What's the change?"

"Shut up, Bucky!"

"You shut up!"

"You shut up!"

Nick heard her handcuffs open and apparently so did they. It got really quiet and then Nick opened his handcuffs too. Judy took a quick glance at him and smiled.

"OK, I'll give you two another chance," she said and took another step closer. "If I hear you two again as long as I live here I am going to arrest both of you. And Bucky the charges will be Disturbing the Peace, resisting arrest, and assault on a police officer. And trust me I'll make sure you're convicted on all three of them. Do you have any idea what it's like for prey in prison with predators?"

They both paled.

Judy smiled and turned to Nick.

"Come on Nick."

He hesitated for a moment.

"Take my advice if I were you two idiots I wouldn't even fart very loud because she isn't kidding."

When we came through the door she flung herself on him.

"Nick, thank you so much for backing me up."

"That's what partners are for."

"Nick, I love you so much!"

"And Fluff, I love you too," he said sincerely. "Well then there's only one left to do."

She tapped her foot and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Nick!"

"Judy, on Saturday night would you like to go on a date with me?"

She smiled.

"Do I want to go on a date with you? Yes. Yes, I do."

* * *

"Nick arrived promptly at 5:30 dressed to the nines and knocked on the door. Judy opened it and smiled.

"Wow!" he exclaimed and stared.

"Do you like my new dress?"

"Wow!"

Her red dress was perfect and she was beautiful. He loved the rose she wore by her ear.

"I guess you like it."

"I do," he agreed. "Let's go Fluff. I have a cab waiting downstairs."

"You look really handsome tonight."

"Thank you."

First, they went to the movies which turned out to be a love story. Judy thought this really wasn't his type of movie, but it was the thought that counted. Then they went for dinner at a nice restaurant just down the street from the theater. Nick even ordered wine. When they finished dinner the band started up again and Nick took her by the hand. She thought they danced for hours.

"Are you ready?"

She looked at her watch.

"It is getting late."

Nick paid and they went outside, but there wasn't a cab to be found.

"I'll walk you home," he suggested and smiled.

"OK Nick."

They walked slowly back to Judy apartment neither wanting the date to end. When they came to a park they stopped and looked at the entrance.

"That's the long way," Judy said.

"I don't mind."

They turned into the park and he took her hand. Green eyes met purple ones and they both smiled.

When they came to a bench they sat and looked at the stars.

"We can see a lot more in BunnyBurrow."

"Maybe we could go and visit."

"Really!"

"I'm sure your parents will want to meet their new son-in-law before we get married."

His bunny hugged him and giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

 **Hunting Bunnies**

This was Nick's first trip to BunnyBurrow since he'd asked Judy to marry him. He saw the station in the distance as the train began to slow.

"Arriving - Zootopia Express," the voice said just before the doors opened.

"There's Jill," Judy said and pointed to her tall sister as they stepped onto the platform.

The sisters hugged for a moment and then Jill looked at him.

"Nick Wilde," he said, holding out a hand.

She took it and smiled at the handsome Fox. Judy looked back and forth between the two and her foot began to rapidly tap the ground. Then they both looked at her and chuckled. Judy growled.

"Don't worry sister – he's all yours," she said and winked. "Well come on! Let's get goin'! Dad's cooking out tonight and if we don't get there soon there's gonna be nothin' left. And Nick, I've got somethin' special just for you."

Judy held his hand firmly as they marched behind Jill to the car.

* * *

The Hopps Burrow looked like an ordinary house, but he knew that most of it was deep underground. Jill parked and led them around back as Judy, still holding his hand, kept an eye on her tall sister.

"Here give me your luggage and go ahead get in line," she said and took them. "Nick, I'll be back with your surprise in a bit."

Nick had never seen so many Rabbits in one place and none quite so young. They got in line and he tried reach for a tray.

"Judy, I need my hand," he said and she reluctantly released it. Then he leaned closer and whispered. "Don't worry you're the only bunny for me."

She looked up at him and blushed. He smiled and handed her a tray. It only took ten minutes to get through the line and they soon found an empty picnic table. Then Jill returned with a covered silver tray and set it before Nick. Then with a little flourish she removed the lid.

"A whole chicken!" he exclaimed and saw his bunny wrinkle her nose. "Thank you Jill!"

"There's a few Foxes here in the Triburrows and I know everyone," she said and winked.

Green eyes met purple ones, remembering, and they both chuckled.

"See ya later," she said and turned away.

"You can eat with us," Judy said, patting the seat beside her.

"That's OK," she said and continued. "I'm sure that you two would rather be ALONE."

Judy blushed and Nick squeezed his bunny's hand.

* * *

Nick sat against a tree with her leaning against his chest. Then he gently licked an ear.

"Nick!" she whispered. "Someone will see!"

"There's no one..."

"Are you going to eat Judy?" came a small voice.

They both jumped and a small bunny hopped out of the tall grass. Nick felt an elbow in the ribs and then took a minute to catch his breath.

"No, of course not," he said and nuzzled his bunny. "I love her."

He waited for another elbow, but just felt Judy relax. Soon dozens of small bunnies surrounded them and a few bold ones would hop over, touch him, and just as quickly disappear. Then one tugged his pants.

"Play with us!"

Soon the little bunnies scampered around the tree and the big fox pounced, just missing every time.

"You're just too fast for me," he said.

Later Nick now lay on his side all tucked out with dozens of little bunnies snuggled up against him and Judy raised her phone and took a picture.

"Just wait till that get around Precinct One," Jill said, coming up quietly behind her.


End file.
